Explosive explosives
by king seth
Summary: it some cake ok pain an the pain


How did I ever get caught up in this? Serena wondered as she ran to the battle. Bam!! Of course it wouldn't be right with out me running into someone. Instantly on her feet bowing and apologizing to whoever she ran over, she stopped short when she heard the all too familiar chuckle above her.  
  
Darien was always amazed it took her so long to realize who she ran into, although lately it wasn't her fault, really he stepped in front of her. He had realized he loved her from the first moment she hit him on the head with her gawd-awful test. It wasn't the first time he had seen his lovely little meatball head, but for the first time he actually got to talk to her.  
  
Serena was staring at Darien as he chuckled at her, cocked her head to the side and pondered why he was laughing and in a seriously vain moment thought that it was something with how she looked, glanced down at her outfit and realized OH....NOO! she was in her sailor suit, 'Fuck, the battle!'  
  
Darien stopped laughing at the comment and looked at her, Sailor Moon? Wait just one moment I ran into Serena or so I thought. His brain went into hyper drive as he realized his body was changing into Tuxedo Mask. Oh no way this was not happening.  
  
Serena ran off not bothering to look at Darien to fight the Negaverse and defend the innocent. Behind her she could hear the running footsteps of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
At the battle Mars and Jupiter were desperately trying to fend off three ugly youmas while Mercury pulled her computer and find their weak spots.  
  
'Fire Soul!' yelled Mars at the largest of the youmas.  
  
'No don't! They're combustible!' shouted Mercury but it was too late the fire hit the youma and the three scouts had a large pissed, off burning out of control youma charging at them.  
  
'Stop...Moon tiara magic!' Sailor Moon yelled. As she arrived on the scene. She ignored the typical intro speech as the youma turned on her. The youma bounded over the discus and approached her. She concentrated on controlling the tiara and brought back around to the youmas back and yelled as the fire ball of a youma disintegrating that sent off little bits of flames towards her.  
  
All at once she was thrown to the ground and rolled up in Tuxedo Mask's cape.  
  
Mercury yelled "Jupiter hit them with your Flower Hurricane! Now!"  
  
Jupiter turned around and aimed her very powerful attack the two remaining youmas. The youmas never had a fighting chance.  
  
Darien quickly patted her down extinguishing the flames that were plaguing her body. 'Are you all right?' asked Darien as he let Sailor Moon sit up, 'You guys okay?' He questioned the other two girls, they were sitting up having hit the ground when the youma charged at them.  
  
'Yeah we're okay, Sailor Moon are you okay?'  
  
'What took you so long, you're as slow as molasses in the dead of winter!' Mars yelled.  
  
'Mars, Shut Up!' yelled a suddenly blood thirsty Sailor Moon. She pushed Tuxedo Mask's cape off of her and struggled to stand up, 'If you think you can boss me around when I just saved your sorry little ass, well you have another thing coming to you. It's time I established some rules, one: be grateful that you're still alive and two: I'm the leader, not you! If you don't want to follow those two simple rules then I quit, and you can save the universe from the Negaverse and find the Moon Princess on your own. I can tell you that you're not going to find her, she doesn't want to be found by the likes of you.'  
  
'Yeah right Moon brat, you don't know anything but what food is in front of your face!'  
  
'Mars, be reasonable, she just saved our lives!' shouted Mercury to be heard over the two yelling scouts, Jupiter stood off and just looked at the two shaking her head in shame.  
  
Darien stood up and watched the three girls yelling at each other. Then he grabbed a pigtail and pulled the leader into his grasp.  
  
Serena screamed as someone wrapped his arms around her and tossed her up over his shoulder, carrying her off from the other scouts.  
  
Mars and Mercury shut up as they noticed Tuxedo Mask carry off their leader. Jupiter smiled and laughed at the two, as she walked off towards home.  
  
'Hey, let me down, you big brute!' she rained hard fists up and down his back.  
  
Darien stopped and let her down holding her wrists so she couldn't hit him any more.  
  
'What do you know about the Princess?'  
  
'Like I'm going to tell you, why the hell did you just do that to me?'  
  
'Umm...We need to talk.'  
  
'Sure, like that's an answer.'  
  
'What would it take for you to talk to me, Serena?'  
  
'How the hell do you know that?'  
  
'I...uh...fine I found out when you ran into me a half hour ago.'  
  
'Ummm...I ran into you... No I didn't unless, Oh no you can't be, please say you're not him.'  
  
'That I'm Darien...was that what you didn't want to hear?'  
  
'Damn it, you know it figures as soon as you like someone he turns out to be a jerk;' Serena looked at him with angry eyes that barely disguised emotions that could melt the hardest of hearts, love and adoration for all people. Serena felt her heart start pounding as she met his eyes, they were so beautiful, the of the deep oceans of Earth.  
  
Darien cleared his thought nervously as he stared into her eyes that were so bright with her inner light that radiated love and beauty. 'So I'm a jerk... well I have to admit I haven't always been the kindest person to you, but if I didn't tease you, I'd wind up doing this instead.'  
  
'What?' Serena barely got the question out when he leaned down and claimed her mouth into a powerful but gentle kiss that seemed to last forever. Slowly he tantalized her lips with persistent kisses subtly urging her mouth to open. She felt the urges and opened her mouth letting his tongue to slide in and taste her mouth.  
  
She melted against him molding her body to his long and well built form, as she did this her eyes drifted closed. He released her hands to slide his hand around her waist and bring them closer together. Serena felt him let go of her hands and she skimmed them up his chest and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer.  
  
'Ahem, will you two stop it, you're grossing us out!'  
  
Startled the two came apart a couple inches breathing heavily. They turned to the two scouts standing nearby, Mars was glaring at Serena, while Mercury was blushing and diverting her eyes from the couple. Serena blushed also as she realized what had just happened, and tried to pull further back but Darien's hold didn't relent.  
  
'Will someone please explain what is going on?' asked Mercury, the always sensible one.  
  
'I will,' Darien replied.  
  
'This doesn't concern you Tuxedo Mask' said Serena.  
  
'Yes it has everything to do with me because I know things that you don't and you probably would want to know my information. First I know who the princess is and who you all are, isn't that right Serena?'  
  
'Yes...,wait one minute how do you know the princess?' Serena questioned as she powered down.  
  
'How can you trust him with our secrets, Serena?' asked Mercury.  
  
'Easily, everyone meet Darien, also known as Tuxedo Mask.. Rei and Amy, power down, the secret is safe with him.' As long as he keeps his mouth shut about the princess, that is.' Serena looked back up at Darien, 'Well are you going to answer my question or not?'  
  
'Certainly, I am Endymion, the Prince of Earth and her true love.' Darien replied as he stared into Serena's eyes that pleaded with him not to reveal who the princess is. Are you really that scared of what Rei will do to you, princess?'  
  
'Well who is she?' asked an impatient Rei. 'He better tell me right this second or the meatball head is going to get ripped out of his arms, which is where I should be anyway.' Rei thought to herself.  
  
'She has asked to be left out of this conversation and does not want to be revealed at this moment.' Darien replied glaring at Rei before she did something rash such as tearing Serena out of his arms.  
  
Rei caught the hidden meaning of the glare and turned away, 'Fine, your majesty.' she said sarcastically. 'Come on Amy, let's leave these two alone.' At that she grabbed Amy by the arm and hauled her away, leaving the couple staring after them.  
  
'Well, are you happy?' asked Darien.  
  
'How did you know? I haven't told anyone, not even Luna.' asked a confused Serena.  
  
'You are a part of me, you are a part of my past, present and all of my future. Serena, Serenity and Sailor Moon. I have waited for you for an eternity and will wait for another one just for you to say once again what I heard you say to me so many years ago.' replied a teary eyed Darien, Gods please Serena don't turn away from me, I need you, I love you, I always have and always will.  
  
'Oh Darien, I... I can't believe that you didn't say anything earlier,' Serena threw herself further into his arms securely wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Darien groaned and pulled her tightly against him and kissed her ardently, showing her all the desire that he had for her in one kiss. They were breathless when they could finally pull apart.  
  
Rei and Amy watched from the bushes nearby, both turned their heads to look at each other, 'She's the princess, Oh my lord I can't believe we didn't see it before, of course she's the princess.'  
  
They got up and slowly walked up to the couple.  
  
'Um, Serena? Can we talk to you?' asked a now humble Rei.  
  
'Huh? Rei are you okay? Oh sure, honey, do you mind?'  
  
'No go to her, sweetie.' Serena leaned up on her tip toes, gave him a peck on his cheek, untangled her arms and walked over to her best friend.  
  
'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean at all to hurt you. I was being an idiot, you saved both of us, and we turned on you.' Rei said choking back tears for hurting her best and very first friend in the world. She was surprised when she was caught up in a hug that threatened to cut off her air supply. "Hey!! Breathing would be nice!"  
  
Serena blushed and loosened her grip on Rei. 'It's all right, I am glad I was able to get there in time to save you both,' Serena reached over and pulled Amy into the hug. 'Both of you guys mean so much to me, I couldn't live with out you guys in my life,' Serena cried in to her friends' shoulders. Darien gentle caressed her back as she cried, then was pulled into the group by Rei and his girlfriend.  
  
'I'm sorry, Darien, for acting the way I did.'  
  
'Hush, you're not to blame.'  
  
'Princess,' Amy asked, 'I am also sorry for all that we did to you, like not believing the real princess that you were so obviously were.'  
  
'Oh Amy, don't call me princess, it's simply an accident that I was born as the Moon princess; it doesn't mean that I am greater than you, we both know that you're smarter at school than I am.' The group chuckled and wiped their quickly drying eyes.  
  
'Oh you are much better at human relations than Rei or I could ever be, it's just natural that you be the princess with your warm heart and boundless energy for all people. Your smile alone could turn around someone's day.'  
  
'She's right you completely turned around my life when you hit me with that test, I was attracted to your charisma, vitality and sunny smile.' Darien said lovingly.  
  
'Oh you guys are to much for this girl, what do you say we go out and eat at that new restaurant, Lita's Place? Hey where did Jupiter go?'  
  
At her words the group laughed, 'You finally noticed she left? Serena, you are too perfect, food sounds great.' Still laughing, they linked arms and left the park; the team was bonded for more reasons than just a mission 


End file.
